Anaan esaam Qun
by Kyo12591
Summary: Hawke and his companions have a strange encounter with an Elf in the Hanged Man, that leads them into getting recruited into a crazy problem involving one Elf who thinks she's a Qunari, a young Qunari child, and a Saarebas. So begins the tale Varric rather forget he remembered.
1. Imekari

**I started this fic out of a wacky idea from my cousin, and seeing someone else have a fic that had a challenge to put yourself in the game, I decided I didn't want myself in the game, but I'd put my own Character in for the heck of it. I added my cousin for fun, don't worry My cousin and My character are both put into the storyline and this is not really AU so you can read it easily. :D I hope you enjoy it, it's a little crackish, but it's an actual story with a plot and sequel the whole deal, I don't expect anyone to really read this, but it is amusing if your bored, I posted for the sake of posting it, since it's completed and everything and from my cousin's begging lol. **

**This follows both Hawke's ragtag group and my added Character and my cousins. This fic features Male Mage-Hawke. :D**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria and Wulfe. :D Bioware owns the rest.**

**Chapter one: Imekari **

Among the bustle of Hightown, walked a group of ten or more Qunari, they formed a semi-circle around a smaller figure between them all. The Noble's shy-ed away from the Qunari in fear, unsure what on earth they could be doing so far away from the compound, and in such a number.

Suddenly a noble man spotted the figure being guarded, escorted, or imprisoned, within the circle of large horned Qunari.

" It's a child!" The Man shouted to the others.

" The Qunari have a child!" The Nobles began muttering in panic, worry for the child. However the small child spoke to one of the Qunari and the towering men parted to reveal the figure dressed in a black long sleeved shirt that didn't reach below her ribcage, revealing the red painted gray skin of her stomach. Silky crimson ribbons wrapped around her bottom half, to form long pants. The Child had silver gray hair a little past her shoulders, lose and swaying in the wind, small pointed ears, and the most shocking thing of all, small horns atop her head.

" I am no child." The young Qunari snarled at the Bas. The Nobles blinked in shock at the Qunari and muttered words, however the Nobles stayed away from the Qunari at that point, having no interest in getting involved when there was no danger to a real child.

The Qunari surrounded the Qunari female of perhaps twelve or so years of age, forming a protective unit around her. The Qunari child muttered words to her Sten, words a shadowed figure heard quite well even yards away.

" She's obviously not here, there is no sign of her." The female said. The Sten nodded.

" We shall look elsewhere Karasten, we will hear whispers of a Saarebas at least in passing." The Sten commented. The Shadowed figure listened intently, puzzled by what the Qunari were speaking of, obviously searching for someone.

The Qunari disappeared further into Hightown, while the figure slid easily away, heading toward his fellow companions. Hawke had to hear about this, it seemed much too suspicious to let go.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**The Hanged man:**

Garrett Hawke sat with his shrew of misfit companions, playing Wicked grace, and drinking easily after a long day of traveling to and fro on different jobs.

" - and so the Templar said to the Mage; It's not my long sword!" Isabela quipped with a giggle, Hawke snorted into his tankard, Merrill giggled, Fenris sighed, Varric snickered, and Sebastian shook his head.

Hawke cleared his throat easily.

" Speaking of Mages and Templars, where did Anders get off to-" Hawke was cut off when the Mage himself rushed in out of breath. Hawke looked at him startled.

" Anders whats the matter?" Hawke asked standing and walking toward the Mage quickly, concerned for his friend. Anders shook his head, gathered his breath and started the whole tale about seeing a large group of Qunari gathered around a child.

" Well yeah, Qunari are _everywhere_ if you haven't noticed." Isabela said with a roll of eyes. Anders sent her a glare then continued.

" The Qunari were in _Hightown_." Hawke's black brows furrowed.

" Now this _is_ bizarre." He commented fingers on his chin in interest.

" What about a child?" Merrill asked quickly, concerned, it was clear she loved children.

" It was a _Qunari_ child! A _girl _about twelve!" Anders said eyes wide in as much surprise as one would expect seeing what he had, after all no one had ever seen a Qunari child, let alone a female Qunari. Hawke's amber eyes widened.

" Well I'll be a nugs-uncle." Varric commented with a frown.

" I can't believe it." Varric said shaking his head seriously. Hawke nodded, he was having trouble believing Anders story as well, a Qunari child? There was no way. Varric nodded more.

" I mean can you_ imagine_ a female Qunari! Maker!" Hawke snorted.

" I'm serious! This could be more suspicious then Isabela's rash!" Anders said with a growl. All eyes turned to Isabela in question. She shrugged.

" What?" She asked. Hawke rolled his eyes.

" Alright Anders, say we believe you, where were they headed?" Hawke said with a shake of head. It wasn't like they had anything else planed for today, and it was getting a bit too calm around here. It was about time for something explosive and possibly destructive to occur.

" Here! They're headed here! That's why I rushed over!" Anders exclaimed pointing toward the door just as a silver haired elf ran in looking half panicked. She glanced around quickly scanning the place for something, when her eyes found Hawke and his group and more importantly...

" ELF!" She screamed, lavender eyes bright and almost excited as she pointed at Fenris. He looked around startled, hoping, _praying_, that she wasn't speaking about him, unfortunately the Maker wasn't on his side as the petite silver haired female ran toward him. It was obvious she was a rouge with her dark colored leather armor, and the bow and arrows at her back.

She wasted no time either, quicker then even Isabela as she rushed toward the startled elf and slid expertly under the table right in front of Fenris and Sebastian's legs. She ducked easily, hiding herself as a Qunari entered the Hanged man, a Saarebas, who looked very displeased, searching for something...someone. Hawke and the gang looked toward the elf hiding under the table, using Sebastian and Fenris legs and bodies as cover from the obvious Qunari looking for her.

" I'm not here!" She hissed toward them all, Hawke jerked his eyes away like the rest of the group. It was obvious she was running from the Qunari, and Hawke believed in giving everyone a chance, even if this turned dangerous in their favor for helping the elven girl.

Fenris made a face as the elf girl grabbed his legs and slid his body to the right to hide hers more as the Saarebas peered over them all. The Qunari glanced over them one more time, then scowled and left as he came. As soon as he was gone, Fenris jerked away from the elf girl and grabbed her by the arm hauling her out from under the table, his face burning in anger at her touch.

" Venhedis!" He shouted. She smiled brightly at him however, clearly not noticing, or not caring, he was angry with her.

" Man that was a close one! Thanks to you elf!" She said with a bright grin. Fenris blinked startled at her comment.

" Er...hello." Hawke asked stepping up toward Fenris and the strange elf girl. The elf's silver hair came all the way down her hips, tied back in a long braid with a scarlet ribbon tying the end off. Her eyes were bright and a soft lavender color. She was paler then Fenris and even Merrill, who looking at her in surprise and excitement at her extremely suspicious entrance. She seemed a little older then Carver, perhaps twenty or so years old. Of course it was hard to tell age with elves.

The pretty elf looked at Hawke and frowned slightly.

" Huh...not an elf." She said with a narrowing of eyes, she eyed him a bit longer and twirled her fingers. He blinked at her. She twirled them again and he realized what she wanted and spun around to show her all of him. She nodded then grinned.

" You must be a Bas Saarebas!" She said and put her fist in her hand in a – Ahha! - kind of way.

" I'm Hawke. Quite the entrance." He said with a sudden grin. She smiled back, and nodded, obviously pleased with her entrance herself.

" A eight or nine I'd say." She said nodding. Hawke gave her a slight chuckle in turn.

"Are you running from the Qunari?" Merrill asked looking worried. The girl frowned.

" Huh? What do you mean? No! I'm escaping from my Saarebas!" She said with a wide grin, then she rubbed her hands together gleefully and looked around for something.

" Now I can finally be free and do whatever I want! Bwahhhaaahaha!" She found what she wanted, a tankard full of whiskey and snatched it up and took a long drink before grinning and slamming the empty container back down.

" Haven't we had _enough_ crazy Elves?" Anders muttered with a scowl. Fenris obviously hearing him snarled his way.

" Was this the girl you saw Anders?" Hawke asked curiously, perhaps his friend had saw wrong, after all it was strange that this girl suddenly appear right while Anders was explaining about a Qunari child after all, with a Qunari hot on her heels.

" No, the Qunari girl was younger, and _actually _a Qunari." Anders muttered motioning toward the elf with the whiskey.

" So what's with the elf who suddenly pops in with Qunari on her trail? Should we get involved in this one Hawke?" Varric asked eying the pretty elf. Hawke smirked.

" Of course, it was getting boring anyway." Isabela rolled her eyes.

" Like we need more reasons for the Qunari to hate us." She muttered under her breath.

" Besides it's obvious there's a story, you like stories Varric!" Hawke said smiling at the dwarf. Varric rolled his brown eyes.

" Yeah well usually my stories don't involve real danger, and Qunari are _real_ trouble." Hawke snorted and walked toward the elvhen girl who seemed to be prodding Fenris, who looked ready to start glowing in annoyance.

" You can not!" Hawke came upon the two elves just as Fenris said these words. The elf girl looked disappointed.

" Why not?" She said with a pout on soft lips. Fenris glared.

" Because I said no!" He retorted.

" Woh, Fenris, calm down." Hawke said putting a hand on Fenris shoulder quickly at the elf's temper.

" Hawke." He commented eye twitching.

" Why don't you tell us what your name is, and we can figure out if we can help you with the Qunari following you." Hawke said with a frown. The elf girl frowned herself, turning her attention to Hawke and off the scowling Fenris.

" I don't need any help with my Saarebas." She commented, puzzled.

" But _my name_ is Wulfe! You can call me Wulfe." She said with a satisfied grin. The way she said such was almost as if she wasn't use to being called by her name, but Hawke didn't understand why she wouldn't be and just went along with it, it was obvious this girl was a few bricks short of a wall.

" Right..." Hawke said with a raised brow.

" So Wulfe, can you tell us why your being chased by Qunari?" Hawke asked. But Wulfe was already turned away from him peering at Sebastian's bow interested.

" Wow, this is a pretty old bow isn't it? My father never lets me have something like this, did you father give this to you? Hey! You have pretty eyes! What's your name?" Sebastian blinked at her as she leaned closer, then closer, then closer until her lavender eyes were almost on his. He backed up slowly, and Fenris snickered, obviously pleased to not be in his place anymore, the object of her fascination.

" Sebastian Vael." He commented to her question on his name. She grinned at his answer.

" What a cool accent!" She said and bounced away, Hawke held out a hand to stop her and get the questions he wanted answered but just then a commotion alerted the group.

The group looked toward the door where three Qunari entered with a Qunari child in tow. Anders had been telling the truth after all. The Qunari girl looked around disinterested in everything but what she was searching for. She didn't find it obviously, but the Saarebas from before was standing in the group with the Qunari, so obviously whoever the Qunari was looking for, was turning out to be the strange elf girl Wulfe. Hawke turned toward Wulfe, but the strange elf had disappeared completely.

Hawke stared at the Qunari child in surprise, never having seen a female Qunari, or a Qunari child before.

" She's not here." The Qunari female commented looking distantly at the group of Bas around the tavern. They departed at that.

" I told you Qunari are nothing but trouble!" Varric said with a scowl. Hawke nodded, curious about what on earth the elf girl was running from, and why this Qunari female, a child, was looking for her.

" You look oddly familiar." Wulfe said startling Isabela as the elf suddenly appeared, she was sitting cross legged on top of the table, peering at Isabela with a tilted head.

" You are Viddathari?" Fenris asked surprised. Wulfe looked at the elf with a soft scowl.

" Of course not!" They all relaxed slowly, then she grinned.

" I'm Qunari!" She said proudly.

" Arvaarad" A monotone voice said. The elf flinched and looked back, with the rest of the tavern, to the returned Qunari child. Wulfe looked a little guilty as she slid off the table, giving a forlorn look toward Hawke and the elves, before shuffling over to the gray skinned Qunari child, and the large horned guards.

" Aira." Wulfe commented, head lowered, clearly proving she knew the young Qunari.

" It's like a weird comedy/horror book." Varric commented elbowing Hawke, who rolled his eyes at the Dwarf's attempt at humor.

" You escaped your Saarebas again." Aira, the Qunari child, commented in that monotone voice, looking slightly displeased.

" It's not my fault he's so big! He draws too much attention! I can never go anywhere without people staring at me like I'm going to be eaten!" Hawke's heartstrings got pulled for the poor girl. She sounded so lonely, though Hawke had no idea what on earth she was doing with the Qunari of all people. Did they kidnap the elvhen girl at a young age and raise her to believe they were her people?

" This is the fifth time this month Arvaarad. The Arishok is displeased. You have a duty to keep your Saarebas contained." Wulfe winced.

" A woman after my own heart." Anders muttered under his breath, having escaped the circle at least seven times himself, he knew about escaping pretty well. Hawke snorted softly at his friends comment.

" But sister!" Wulfe commented, Aira shook her head. Wulfe pouted. It was clear who was in charge here, and there was no...wait...sister?!

" I don't see the family resemblance." Varric commented swiftly. The Qunari child, Aira, snapped her silver, black, eyes toward the dwarf with a fierce look of displeasure and the promise of pain.

" What!? Dwarf! Aira maybe younger but we look so much alike people often mistake us!" Wulfe commented with a nod or two. Hawke and the group looked at one another, then the Qunari with bemusement, but they didn't comment anymore, it was clearly not their affair, and they were only more puzzled by the events.

" It's time to go home now Arvaarad." Aira commented with a touch to the elf Wulfe's arm. Wulfe frowned.

" Alright." She said obviously disappointed.

" Can I take the elves home with me? You know I see so many at the Compound but Father won't let me play with them! Their ears are so pointy Aira did you see? Did you see?" She said hopping a little as she pointed to Fenris and Merrill. Fenris scowled at being brought into the conversation once again.

" There are elves at the compound, we need to leave now." Wulfe's sadness was clear.

" Can I came back and play with them again then? That one's a Bas Saarebas!" Wulfe said pointing to Hawke, he looked startled. Aira looked toward the misfitted group and scowled softly, but when Wulfe looked at her, the scowl was gone to form a clear look, almost a smile of kindness.

" Maybe the Arishok will let you come another time, if you stop escaping your Saarebas." Aira commented glancing at the Saarebas waiting behind them. Wulfe frowned and nodded and then they all turned and left just like that. Hawke and the group stood in silence a long time after that.

" Is anyone else confused?" Isabela asked raising a hand.

" We are _all _confused Rivaini." Varric said in turn shaking his head.

" I'm just glad it's over." Fenris snarled.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX**

A few days later, after the bemusement of that episode had simmered to the back of everyone's mind, Hawke and three of his companions made their way toward the Qunari compound on the Viscounts orders.

Hawke brought along Fenris of course, because Fenris obviously knew some of the Qunari language, at least enough to know if they were about to be killed on sight in the least. Varric of course trailing behind with a amused smile as he teased the Prince easily. Sebastian being the last companion.

They entered the compound swiftly, walking toward the steps and a small throne where the Arishok sat looking blank as usual.

" Serah Hawke,-" The Arishok got cut off when a blur of blackness, and silver, came leaping out of the shadows to race around the throne just as the same Qunari child as before ran after her. The elf, they now saw clearly as Wulfe, the strange person from before, giggling as she raced around the Arishok.

" Come on Aira your being slow on purpose!" Wulfe cried out and then grinned and leapt onto the Arishok's lap easily, the Arishok on his part, didn't look all that surprised, his face as perfectly blank as usual.

" Father Aira's being slow on _purpose_ again!" Complained Wulfe as she looked up into black silver eyes. Hawke and the group were still, before Fenris hissed in shock, paling as he recognized the elvhen girl. The elf girl put her hands on the Arishok's large horns and peered into his eyes with her lavender, a pout on her lips.

" Karasten." The Arishok commented.

" Arishok?" Aira asked as she came to stand next to the throne and her 'sister'.

" Try harder." The Arishok commented easily. Wulfe grinned and planted a surprising kiss on the Arishok's cheek before hopping off happily.

" It would be a short game Arishok." Aira commented with that same monotone, and blank face as the Arishok.

" Indeed." The Arishok said with a twitch of lips in a small bit of amusement.

Wulfe suddenly turned to run away to play whatever game she was playing but she then noticed their guests. Her eyes widened. Her lavender zeroed in on the silver haired elf.

" ELF!" She yelled pointing at Fenris. Fenris paled all over again. Varric snickered.

" Well isn't this familiar." He said with a grin. Aira jerked her gaze toward the Bas standing yards away, and recognized them immediately, she scowled and pulled one of two large two-sided axes from her back.

" Arishok allow me to kill these Bas." Aira said softly toward the Arishok.

" No Karasten." He commented simply. Aira shot him a confused look. She motioned toward them with her ax as if saying ' why not?' the Arishok narrowed his black silver eyes.

" Father! ELF!" Wulfe yelled pointing at Fenris, when she noticed neither Arishok nor Aira was playing attention she raced down the stairs and leapt forward, Fenris dodged quickly and she fell right into Sebastian's arms, the Prince looked at the Elf shocked he would allow a lady to fall like that.

" Oh?! The elf wants to play Aira!" Wulfe cried to her sister with a fierce grin as she jumped up out of Sebastian's hold, the Prince looked shocked, the Elf in question looked shocked himself when Wulfe jumped out of the Prince's hold and ran across the clearing he'd escaped to, Fenris ran away easily, and Wulfe followed. The rest of the companions watched partly amused as Fenris ran from the elf girl. He couldn't just turn his blade on her just because she was annoying him after all, more so in the Qunari compound.

Suddenly Wulfe tackled the silver haired elf to the ground with a triumphant call.

" Serah Hawke, may I introduce these two Imekari. Karasten and Arvaarad." The Arishok said simply watching Wulfe tackle the surprised elf to the ground. Hawke was watching this as well and turned startled gold eyes to the Arishok.

" Daughters?" He asked puzzled.

" In... a way." The Arishok said, there was a warning in those silver black eyes that Hawke wasn't sure he understood.

" Get off!" Fenris yelled to Wulfe who had slammed him flat to the ground easily. She was kneeling on his back inching toward his ears with her fingers.

" Pointy." She commented with a grin.

Fenris started cursing in Tevinter.

" Stop trying to touch my ears!" He yelled.

" Arvaarad." The Arishok commented making the girl halt immediately she glanced at her 'father' with a attentive smile.

" Take your sister and go elsewhere. I need to speak with the Bas." Wulfe looked a tad sad at that.

" Can I take the elf with me?" She pleaded. Fenris gave the same pleading look to the Arishok as well, of course asking something all together different.

" He is with Serah Hawke. Take as many of the guards as you wish to." She looked down crested.

" But Daddy, elves have pointy ears! And look how shiny he is!" Fenris gave her a look that clearly translated to ' WTF' in any language.

" Arvaarad." The Arishok said, and Wulfe sighed and pulled herself off the elf and walked away from the group forlornly. Aira followed quickly, her black silver Qunari eyes threatening Hawke and his companions as she passed by to follow her 'sister'.

Wulfe turned before she left suddenly excited for some reason.

" Father! Can I play with them _after_ your done?!" She called. The Arishok looked toward the group of all males, the elf finally standing with the group looking stressed and annoyed, then he rose his eyes to his 'daughter'.

" No. Play with your Saarebas." Wulfe looked sad again, but she left with her sister, following them were at least ten guards and one Saarebas.

" Thank the Maker." Fenris said relieved.

The Arishok looked at the elf hard for a long time.

" Serah Hawke, before we continue, it seems we are at an impasse concerning _my_ property." Hawke looked at the Arishok for a long moment.

" Of course." Hawke said, however not seeing how they had come to anything, it seemed like the strange elf girl kept showing up around them as of late, more so Fenris.

**XxXxXxxXxX**

**End chapter:**

**It's a bit strange I'll give it that lol, but it has it's moments and it's kept me and my cousin laughing for a few hours. Not to worry though, this isn't any OCX anyone from Dragon Age, so no WulfeXFenris in this lol or AndersXWulfe for that matter XDD Unless your interested in that, then hey leave me a review and say so. I finished this entire fic before I posted it, so if you do review with any ideas you'd like me to add, it will have to be for the sequel :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and it makes you want to read more, despite it's bizarreness, it has charm. **

**Sorry for the bit of OOCness from Anders and a bit from Fenris as well, just a slight apology, there's only so much I can do while adding my own Character into the bit lol, so they might be a tad OOC, but I tried my best to keep them in line. **

**Any Questions? Comments? WTF's? If so review for me! :D If not review regardless, to tell me what you think ne?**

**Kyo~**


	2. A Story to be Told

**Welcome back those who have actually gotten to the second chapter of this fic and didn't get freaked out by the crack of this fic lol. :D For any mistakes of the Qunari language or culture, blame Wiki, and all that, because that's where I got it, I'm winging all of this lol. If there's any mistakes you wish to correct feel free to type me up a review at the end of the chapter :D**

**Woohoo! I got a review for last chapter! :D At least one person reads this! This fact makes me very happy :3 My cousin was thrilled!**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Wulfe and Aria, Dragon Age belongs strictly to Bioware.**

**Chapter two: A Story to be Told**

" I thought the Qun are very _specific _concerning the roles of women?" Anders asked later as they, Aveline included, all sat in Hawke's Hightown estate discussing the Arishok and the strange Qunari child, and elf.

" They are, Women are not warriors, I do not understand why there are two females in roles only men should have." Fenris said obviously the one to know the most about Qunari, thus why he answered Anders in the first place.

" The elf wasn't literal in calling the Arishok her father, right?" Varric asked eyes wary. Fenris shook his head.

" The Qunari never know their blood relations, they have no family unit in that manner. I have no idea why the Arishok is allowing her to call him such a thing, or allowing her to treat him so familiar. This whole thing is bizarre." Fenris said shaking his head. Hawke frowned harder. Sitting in a chair in the library with the others, legs crossed casually.

" So what we_ do_ know is that the Arishok is doing something the rest of the Qunari would frown on, we know that these two females are completing roles not meant for them, but are allowed for some reason, and we know that for whatever reason the elf, Wulfe, thinks she Qunari. On top of that, did you hear the Arishok threatening us about her? Not to get too close?" Hawke asked puzzled. They all were.

" If I didn't know better I'd say the Arishok saw this elf as his, and as a father didn't want men to take her away." Varric commented with a weird face at even saying it at all. Hawke blinked then nodded.

" That _does_ seem to be the case really." Hawke said though was only more puzzled.

" She obviously isn't happy with the Qunari or she wouldn't keep escaping." Anders pointed out.

" We're not going to kidnap a elf, let alone one involved with Qunari!" Isabela complained.

" It's not kidnapping, it's helping her escape." Anders retorted quickly. Hawke sighed.

" It's obvious the Qunari have her there for some reason, or else no doubt they wouldn't go against their own beliefs to keep her there. I'm more interested in knowing where she came from, if she even knows anything besides the Qunari, if she even _realizes_ she doesn't belong." Hawke said with a tight frown. Fenris scowled.

" I'm all up for saving imprisoned elves as much as the next person, but...really Hawke? Can't we let this one go?" Fenris asked pleading.

" Oh? But she's cute! If we have to rescue her in the first place, might as well be a sexy little thing like her!" Isabela said with a slow grin. Fenris scowled.

" Broody's just upset because Princess keeps trying to touch his ears." Varric said with a grin. Fenris grumbled curses. Anders snorted.

" Why does she want to touch Fenris's ears? Doesn't she have her own? Is it some Alienage thing to touch other elves ears?" Merrill asked puzzled. Looking toward Fenris with her fingers twitched as if she was about to try to touch his ears as well. Fenris scowled at her giving her his nice glare of death. Hawke snickered.

" I think she just likes Fenris is all." Fenris growled out more curses.

" Ah lighten up broody! She's pretty cute for an elf, even Hawke tried flirting with her, why not enjoy the attention?" Fenris glared. Hawke snorted.

" I gladly step down to Fenris's mighty elf power." Hawke said bowing at the waist making the elf even angrier. But Fenris knew they were only teasing. The girl was getting under his skin, he couldn't help but be angry at their jibes.

" So other then the elfs love life, whats the plan Hawke? Do we rescue Princess from the Qunari?" Hawke snorted at Varric's nickname for the female. It strangely fit what they knew thus far about her.

" We should find out more first, I'd hate to piss the Arishok off even more by kidnapping one of his people on a hunch." Hawke said with a shake of head. Isabela grunted a amen at that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxxxXXXxX**

" No I don't think the kitty likes you Saarebas." Wulfe commented to the cat being carried by the chained and colored Mage. The poor tabby was yowling in fright. The Saarebas held it still with a strong hand and the cat hunched down, eyes wide in fear. Wulfe took that cat into her arms, and the poor thing hid against her neck, under her hair.

" _Qalaba_." The Saarebas hissed through sewn lips. Wulfe giggled.

" It's not a cow silly! Don't be mean to the poor kitty cat." Wulfe said with a bright grin. The Bas around them seemed to relax at her smile, but they eyed her Saarebas with tension.

" We have to put the kitty somewhere safe, those Bas in Darktown seemed like they would eat the poor thing." Wulfe cooed to the cat on her shoulder. She glanced at Saarebas, who's red eyes peered down at her from the mask.

" _Ash aqun_." The Saarebas said softly. Wulfe sighed.

" I know Father won't let me keep him, that's why we've been walking around Lowtown for the past hour." She said shaking her head.

" If Tallis were here, she would take the kitty with her." Wulfe said with a tiny frown. The Saarebas frowned at the mention of the Tal-Vashoth female.

" _Hey_, hey wait!" Someone yelled. Wulfe looked around, then spotted a Bas Saarebas running her way. She frowned. It wasn't one she knew, but he seemed oddly familiar.

" Your Wulfe right?" The Mage asked. His amber eyes brightly on hers, his jaw covered with blond scruff, and his blond hair half tied back.

" Do I know you Bas Saarebas?" She asked tilting her head to the side, her braid of silver hair sliding over her shoulder.

" Anders, my name is Anders. I was with Hawke before." Wulfe frowned and put a hand to her chin in thought.

Anders sighed.

" The one with the glowy elf." Anders said put out. Wulfe's eyes lit up however.

" Ah! The Glowly elf's Bas Saarebas! Yep, yep I remember!" Wulfe said with a grin. The Mage smiled in return.

" Hawke's been looking around for you, do you have time to see him?" Wulfe looked around Anders and then around the area.

" No. I have to find this poor kitty a home." She said easily. Anders then took notice of the kitten on her shoulder and melted.

" Awwww!" He said cooing to the kitten. The kitten peaked out of her silver hair at the human Mage. Wulfe stepped closer and pulled then kitten of her shoulder and held it out for the Mage to take. Anders reached out, his fingers wrapping around her small wrists purposely, as he took the kitten from her. The huge Saarebas stepped between them, looming, looking angry. Anders looked surprised himself at the Saarebas doing such. A tiny hand touched the Saarebas arm and the Qunari eased back.

" Don't worry Saarebas! Your the only Saarebas for me!" She said with a grin at the huge Qunari. Anders eyes went wide.

" _Arvaarad._"The Saarebas said softly with a respected nod. Anders brows went higher.

" I thought Saarebas weren't allowed to speak, due to the thought that they would infect the listeners with demons?" Anders asked. After all they had seen first hand a Saarebas be slayed over this. Wulfe looked confused then she smiled and touched the Saarebas again on the arm.

" Only_ unleashed_ Saarebas. I am his Arvaarad. There is no need to be wary of him." Anders wasn't sure what the words they spoke meant, but it seemed reassuring, so he nodded in turn. He would ask Hawke what those terms meant later, and no doubt Hawke would ask the broody elf.

" Well now that the kitty has a home, take me to Serah Hawke." She said with a smile. Anders nodded, clutching the kitten he hurried to Hawke's Hightown estate.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXX**

" I'm just saying... helping a Qunari didn't go well last time either. Are we even sure she _wants_ to leave?" Varric commented to Hawke, as Hawke stood at his desk opening letters. Hawke's amber eyes flickered back to his long time friend.

" She keeps _escaping_ for a reason Varric. It's not like we're about to kidnap her, we ask if she needs help, and if she refuses then we go about our business." Hawke explained then read over a letter sent by some noble requesting his presence at a party, he tossed it aside and searched for any jobs instead.

Varric startled grumbling about zealots and insane ox-men. Just then, Hawke's door bust open and Anders came rushing in with a familiar insane elf, and a Saarebas hot on his heals. Bodahn closed the door with a disapproving look, and the silver haired elf giggled.

" I give you a five!" She cheered. Anders snorted out a small laugh then looked wounded.

" A five! I kicked the door in and everything!" She laughed.

" But it would have been better had you come in shouting, or used your magic to blast the door down!" She giggled. Anders smiled at her. Hawke had a feeling the Mage liked the girl just fine, despite how crazy she seemed, or maybe _because_ she was insane. Anders _was_ a tad strange.

" I came in all stoic and badass, I should at least get a six." Anders commented with a smirk and a pose. She giggled some more.

" Alright a six it is. Oh this is where the Bas Hawke lives? Fancy." Wulfe commented lavender eyes sweeping around the room.

" Anders?" Hawke asked confused. Didn't they discuss approaching her when she was _alone_? Not with a huge Saarebas at her back looming.

" Is that a cat?" He asked instead, puzzled by the fluffy orange hair poking out of his robes. Anders shot him a look.

" _No_, I'm just happy to see you." Hawke made a face and the elf laughed.

" Your funny Bas Saarebas." Wulfe said with a grin.

" Call me Anders." Anders said with a charming smile. Hawke shook his head. Leave it to Anders to flirt with the strange elf. She was very pretty, all elves were attractive, and with her silver hair and lavender eyes she seemed almost exotic.

Wulfe blinked at Anders and then nodded with a small smile.

" Fantastic, he brought crazy home with him." Varric said with a roll of eyes. Hawke choked on a small laugh.

" Wulfe, what brings you here?" Hawke asked shooting Anders dirty looks. Anders shrugged in turn.

" Annie said you wanted to see me." Wulfe said with a head tilt. Anders choked on the nickname dubbed him.

" Well I thought perhaps you'd be alone..." Hawke commented eying the Saarebas who stood silently behind her.

" I _am_ alone." She said with a bright smile.

" I hate to point out the obvious, but the giant Mage lurking _behind_ you, says differently." Varric commented. Wulfe glanced at her Saarebas then laughed softy.

" My Saarebas is always with me, except when I escape him, but father doesn't like it when I do. He said that if I leave him behind again, he'll kill my Saarebas." Wulfe said sadly. They weren't sure if she was sad about not being able to escape again, or the thought the Saarebas might be killed.

" Well this makes it a little hard to say now-" Hawke got cut off by Wulfe.

" Where are the elves? The glowing one!" Wulfe said looking around for Fenris.

" Fenris isn't here right now." Hawke said softly. Wulfe looked forlorn.

" Ah. That's a shame. I like the glowy elf. He's funny." Wulfe said then giggled again.

" He's certainly something." Anders muttered unhappily.

" Arvaarad, the Arishok does not wish you to see these Bas alone." The Saarebas said gruffly startling the hell out of everyone except Anders and Wulfe.

" Makers breath." Varric said with a curse. Wulfe turned to the Saarebas with a small frown.

" But _your_ with me Saarebas, besides Father was only keeping me away from the _pretty_ elf! He's not here." Varric and Hawke choked on the 'pretty elf' part, and Anders narrowed his eyes.

" We'll leave when Serah Hawke tells me what he wants to." Wulfe said patting the Saarebas on the arm, the Mage seemed to lean into the touch, almost like he appreciated it. Hawke's brows shot up.

" Yes well, are you trying to escape from the Qunari? Are they keeping you prisoner Wulfe?" Hawke asked concerned. Wulfe's eyes widened.

" Prisoner? No, I've always been with Father and sister." The Saarebas tensed all over at Hawke's question. The air in the room seemed a little electric now. Wulfe reached back and touched the Saarebas's arm without looking, and the magic just fell away.

" Always?" Hawke asked instead of be curious about how Wulfe just did what she did with cutting off the Saarebas's magic, almost like a Templar would.

" Of course! Where else would a Qunari grow up except with Qunari?" She said puzzled.

" Arvaarad, we should leave." Saarebas said suddenly. She peered back at him puzzled.

" But your not a Qunari, your-" Varric got cut off by the door opening again, this time normally. Fenris walked in, opened his mouth to tell Bodahn he wanted to see Hawke, spotted the Saarebas and the silver hair of Wulfe and turned around to leave quickly, however was stopped by Wulfe's arm dragging him backward. She was faster then they gave her credit for.

" I was wondering when you'd show up glowy elf!" Wulfe said with a grin. Fenris allowed her to drag him to the others looking put out.

" Fenris, good to see you." Hawke said slightly amused, Fenris glared his way, promising retribution.

" So Wulfe, you've never known any other way of life then with the Qunari, do you like being with them?" Hawke asked watching curiously as she ran her fingers over Fenris ears, the poor male shivered involuntarily. He however didn't stop her this time, maybe tired of fighting it, maybe he didn't care anymore.

" I am Qunari, so unless I want to be Tal-Vashoth like Tallis, I have to stay with the Qun silly." Hawke's eyes went wide, but Wulfe paid him no mind, too busy playing with Fenris ears, the poor elf seemed to both hate and lean into her touch.

" You know Tallis?" Hawke asked shocked. Wulfe finally looked back to Hawke her hand dropping onto Fenris shoulder, the other touching her Saarebas as the colored Mage inched up and started with his lightning again. The Magic again stopped.

" Arvaarad, we do not speak of the traitors, let alone to _Bas_." The Saarebas's reprimanded, voice gravely and rough. Wulfe frowned at her Saarebas.

" But Tallis is my _friend_ and she use to be with the Qun!" Wulfe complained. Fenris sucked in a surprised breath.

" Your _Arvaarad_?" Fenris asked instead, Hawke was caught off guard by how surprised Fenris seemed, the elf almost looked like he admired the girl suddenly. Wulfe frowned at Fenris then grinned.

" Yep, but call me Wulfe!" She said easily.

" What's an Arvaarad?" Hawke asked instead.

" The meaning, is one who holds back evil. It's a Qunari who watches over Saarebas, keeping them contained, they also hunt down Tal-Vashoth." Fenris said with respect in those jade eyes as he looked to Wulfe.

" She's like a Templar?" Anders asked surprised.

" A _Qunari _Templar, Maker help us all." Varric teased.

" That's what happened when you touched the Saarebas earlier?" Hawke asked eyes on her, going from head to toe. He knew she was good with stealth and quicker then anyone he'd ever met, but to take down Tal-Vashoth was no easy feat. Wulfe grinned easily.

" I contained his magic, yes. Most Arvaarad use a control rod, like with the big rock golems in the Deep Roads, but I can do it without, just a touch, or a word." There was a long silence.

" You can contain _any_ Mage's magic?" Fenris asked creeping up to her. She frowned at him.

" You mean a Bas Saarebas? I've never tried. My job is to contain _my_ Saarebas, and hunt any Tal-Vashoth I come across." Wulfe said with a nod.

" But you could contain _any_ Saarebas, have you tried a Bas Saarebas?" Fenris asked curiously. Wulfe frowned.

" I only contain the Saarebas father asks me to." She said warily.

" But you _could_ contain any..." Anders cut Fenris off by sliding up against Wulfe easily, arm tossed around her shoulder.

" Don't listen to him, he hates Mage's." Anders said. The Saarebas tensed up and came closer, Anders backed off however.

" What? Elf you hate Saarebas? But he's not bad." Wulfe said looking to her Saarebas with a frown.

" All Mage's need contained, they're dangerous, they fall prey to demons and spirits." Fenris said glaring at Anders. Wulfe frowned.

" But I'm Arvaarad, my _job_ is to contain Mages, so they _won't _fall prey to demons silly." Wulfe said with a smile. Fenris frowned.

" But there are Mages that _aren't_ contained." Fenris pointed out.

" Bas Saarebas like Anders and Serah Hawke you mean? I only contain Saarebas, not Bas Saarebas." Wulfe said puzzled.

" But you_ could_ contain Hawke or the Abomination's magic." Anders snarled at Fenris's words.

" I'm sure it's possible but without an order from Father, I won't." She said with a nod, serious. At least they knew she believed in the Qun without doubt now.

" You could help the Templars so much, this Mage rebellion could be over." Fenris pointed out. Wulfe looked between Mages and elf and backed into her Saarebas.

" I'm not allowed to use the abilities without Father telling me to." Hawke looked between Anders and Fenris, and frowned.

" Don't worry, we're not asking you to disobey your Arishok Wulfe." Hawke said gently, glaring at both Mage and Elf. They both backed down. Varric shook his head.

" I need to get back to the compound." Wulfe said with a frown on her soft lips. Hawke nodded.

" We'll talk to you later Wulfe. If you ever need help send a letter here to me." Wulfe bowed her head to Hawke then glanced at Anders and Fenris one last time warily, then left with her Saarebas.

Once gone Hawke turned on both Mage and Elf.

" Fantastic guys! Did you have to have this argument with her here? She's going to think we want to use her!" Hawke shook his head.

" We _could_ use her! We can end this rebellion once and for all!" Fenris growled. Hawke sighed.

" Do you trust me Fenris?" Fenris frowned at his question.

" Yes." Hawke nodded.

" Good, then trust me when I say, we will _not_ use that girl in any way, we want to help her, not her help us. You obviously scared her with your arguing." Hawke pointed out shaking his head at them both. Fenris sighed, Anders winced.

" You heard Princess, she believes in what the Ox-men teach her, she doesn't want to escape." Varric pointed out.

" Yet it's clear the Qunari have her there, push their own beliefs and rules, because they need her." Fenris pointed out.

" She's being used by them, she's never known any better, Hawke. It's like the elven slave girl you saved, she doesn't know anything except that life, she was never _taught_ any different." Anders pointed out. Fenris glared.

" Your right, but we can't teach her the difference when she's stuck with the Qunari, that Saarebas won't let us help her leave the Qun, he'll no doubt tell the Arishok about everything we spoke about already." Hawke said with a deep frown.

" We need to get her alone somehow." Hawke commented easily. Varric sighed heavily.

" I have a plan, but...your not going to like it." Varric said eying Fenris. The elf went pale.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

" Part of my role is to hunt Tal-Vashoth, father. If I do not do all in my role, I am not fit to be of the Qun." Wulfe said determined as she stood in front of the Arishok himself, they were alone in his private quarters. The Arishok closed his eyes slowly, then sighed heavily. When he opened them again it was to speak.

" Arvaarad, your Saarebas informed me of your...talk with Serah Hawke and his... companions." Wulfe frowned.

" I do not see how this is of a concern at the moment, I allow myself to be treated like a child to suit you and the Qun, but I will not be denied my role! You _can not _withhold this from me!" She said her voice rising with anger. Lavender eyes deepening to violet as he watched. He sighed again and shook his head.

" If you were a normal Arvaarad that would be the case, but you are not. Do you understand how...rare it is to be able to contain any Saarebas, _all _Saarebas, with only a word, or touch? Do you understand this Arvaarad? You are unlike others." She frowned hard.

" Arishok, the Qun only have _Qunoran Vehl, _we have our roles, we follow their example, but we do not go_ further _then what our roles ask of us. We do what we are meant to." Wulfe said puzzled. What the Arishok was suggesting was something that was to go against everything the Qun believed.

" There are others, traitors of the Qun, that would misuse your abilities Arvaarad." The Arishok said simply. Wulfe's eyes lightened back to lavender in her confusion. This was not the way of the Qun. The Arishok was no longer following the Qun. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then bowed at the waist.

" Anaan esaam Qun_._" Wulfe said easily, with respect, as she then nodded her head solemnly and left the Arishok to himself. Knowing as she stepped outside to be joined by her Saarebas, that for once, she would disobey the Arishok. His way no longer was coexisting with the Qun, no longer _Asit tal-eb. _

It seems like perhaps she would be seeking out Serah Hawke once again. She would not be escaping the Qun, but escaping the wrongness that the Arishok was allowing. However she had other problems to deal with then how to get to Serah Hawke, or how to leave her Saarebas again without getting him killed. She would have to make Aira see the reasoning, see the Arishok's flaws, see that he was no longer following the Qun.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

" Why would I teach you how to speak the Qunari Language?" Fenris asked Anders as the Mage came to Hawke's Hightown mansion, as he was going over his lesson with Hawke in learning how to read.

" It should be obvious broody, Blondie has a thing for Princess and he wants to be able to understand her better." Varric commented. Varric was sticking close to Hawke, because Hawke seemed to be sure that trouble was going to pounce on him when he least expected it.

" Then no." Not that he would, or could for that matter, teach Anders anyway. Anders scowled.

" Come on, you obviously know some, just teach me a few words and I'll stop bugging you." Anders said with a scowl himself. Fenris scoffed, eying the Mage. Though surprised by his begging, it wasn't normal for Anders to even speak at him in anyway that wasn't angry, or sarcastic, and never had he wanted anything from him.

" If she is Qunari, do you really want to get involved with her Blondie? I mean she looks like an Elf, but maybe she's _actually _aQunari." Varric pointed out. Anders scowled back at Varric who sat in front of the fire drinking a glass of liquor with a game of Diamond back going with Alistair, Hawke's Mabari.

" She's an elf." Fenris said with a shake of head. He was certain of it. He wasn't sure if she was taking being a part of the Qun too far, or if she truly through she was a Qunari. Why would the Qunari not let her know she was an elf? It seemed too puzzling by fair. Things didn't add up.

" If she is of the Qun, she won't want to be in a romantic relationship in the first place." Hawke muttered from his desk as he read another of his unopened, until now anyway, letters. All eyes fell on him, but he continued his letter.

" Hawke is correct. Qunari never mate, never have relationships." Fenris said with a firm nod.

" That's ridiculous! How do they have children!" Varric said, obviously teasing.

" The normal way Varric, Qunari simply do the deed, they breed for genetics and prestige, not love, or anything of the sort." Hawke commented easily, though didn't look toward them from his reading. Anders frowned.

" But she's_ not really_ Qunari." Anders pointed out.

" But she thinks she is." Varric said and then grinned when Alistair whined at the lost hand.

" But she's not really, which means she's different." Fenris rolled his eyes slightly.

" She maybe different but she takes her role as Arvaarad seriously, which means she takes her role in the Qun seriously despite her role not being allowed. I am unsure if she realized this or not. Why the Arishok would allow she and the child to be in roles they are not allowed." Fenris said with a shake of head.

" If she is as special as you say Fenris with containing magic with a touch or word, then it's no wonder the Arishok has her believing she's Qunari if she believes any different there could be doubt and she could flee. She's a prisoner and she's not even aware of it." Hawke said with a sigh as he set his letter opener down.

" I sense a epic tale of rescue coming on." Varric said sounding less then enthused about it. Hawke chuckled softly.

" Get your paper and ink ready Varric, it'll be a rough one." Varric sighed.

" You know it'll be hard to top the ridiculousness of this tale already." Hawke laughed outright.

" I'm sure you'll manage just fine Varric."

**XxXxxxXxXxXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**I hope this is at least interesting to other people, it keeps me and my cousin entertained for sure. If you all were curious, if anyone even reads this fic at that, Wulfe is my Character and Aira is my cousin's. Lol. As you can see there is more to Wulfe then meets the eye :D **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask in a review. :D**

**Comments? WTF's? Questions? Review! If not...review regardless!**

**Kyo~**


	3. The Escape

**You know somehow I thought this fic was longer then three chapters lol, but if you stuck with me this long you obviously like the story so if you like the story this is not the end! Look forward to a sequel being written as I speak. :D Well not exactly this second since I'm obviously writing this, but you know what I mean lol. The Sequel will be called: ' Asala & Kadan' So look forward to it being posted!**

**Thankx for sticking with this fic everyone who reads this fic, if anyone ever reads this fic that is, I wasn't sure if this fic would just take up space in with my other fics or not, but I decided hey if it's amusing to me and my cousin, then just maybe it will be amusing to others, so I hope you all enjoyed! If you have comments or Questions or Idea's you'd like me to add to the squeal concerning Wulfe or Aira, or comments about any of the Qunari used, write me a review or PM and I'll get back with you ;D Also add me some hints at what you'd like to see pairing wise! Anyone really Hawke, Wulfe, any of them with whoever you'd like :D**

**Enjoy this last chapter of this fic!**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware, or Dragon age, Only Wulfe and Aria. **

**Chapter three: The Escape**

Aira rose her black silver eyes to the door as it was knocked upon.

" Enter." She commented. Her door guard peered in.

" Arvaarad is here to see you." The horned male commented. Aira sighed and nodded, standing and brushing her clothes in place. She walked toward the door just as Wulfe walked in. She looked far too serious, which worried Aira.

" Aira I have something very important to speak with you about." Aira frowned.

" Of course Arvaarad." Aira commented. She nodded and walked back toward Aira's bed, the Qunari sat, while the elf stood pacing. Aira watched this curiously on the outside, panicking on the inside. What had Wulfe found out that had her so serious? Had she found out the truth about herself? Did she know things the Arishok had tried to keep from her most of her life?

" Aira, the Arishok has fallen from the path of the Qun." She said outright. Aira froze.

" What do you mean?" Aira demanded. Wulfe nodded to her seriousness as well of the subject.

" Many things have caught my attention as of late, that strays from our path. Ordering me not to fulfill my role is one of these things, telling me I am of more importance then other Arvaarad is another. He has made me wonder on several other occasions Aira." The young Qunari female frowned slightly.

" What do you have in mind Arvaarad, to disobey the Arishok even if he is straying from the Qun is seen as doing the same, we will become traitors to the Qun if we leave." Aira warned.

" It is better to leave ourselves faithful, then it is to continue this... thing wrongness willingly." Wulfe said lavender eyes serious, harder then Aira had ever seen them before. She looked more like the woman she was, then the child she seemed to act all the time. It wasn't the first Aira saw of Wulfe's potential for greatness, her abilities alone showed that, it was that she continued the ruse of child likeness, despite the incredible mind she was hiding. Aira had to wonder if it was due to how she was raised by them, or if it was a safety measure.

" I can not follow you in this Arvaarad." Aira refused. She wouldn't allow Wulfe to do it either. She knew very well what the Arishok was doing, she knew completely all the secrets this Antaam shared concerning the elvhen girl. Wulfe's eyes darkened in sadness.

**XxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXXX**

" Asala." Wulfe said softly later that night, her fingers running through the silver hair of her Saarebas.

" There will be a time, a very short time, before things happen that can not be changed. I would have you follow me, as my Asala, but I will not make such a decision for you." She said against his softly pointed ears. Only she had ever uncolored her Saarebas, let him breathe without chains weighing him down like any of Qunari. His scarlet eyes turned to her.

" I speak of leaving the Arishok, this Antaam, not the Qun. The Arishok has stayed from the Qun, I will not be apart of this wrongness." She said with a frown on pale lips. Scarlet eyes turned from her lavender eyes briefly.

" The Arishok is a pillar of the Qun, you would distrust him?" Her Saarebas asked, sewn lips speaking out words that were more then mere growls.

" He allowed me to take a role women do not Asala, he gave me this role, yet refuses to allow me to complete it. He makes me sound like Qunoran Vehl. I have my doubts of this Antaam, so yes I distrust him." Wulfe said with a nod. Her Saarebas frowned hard.

" You can do things no other Avraarad is able. They control us with rods, you control me with words and touch. You have shown ability to be able to do this for more then just I." Her Saarebas commented. She sighed.

" Do not think I do not know I have these skills, I just do not understand why it must be seen as something more then it is. I will not control other Saarebas, you are my Asala, I have no other." Clawed fingers ran over her bare shoulder gently.

" I will follow you." Her Saarebas said. She laid her forehead to his gently, breathing in the same air as he.

" Ataash varin kata, Asala." Wulfe said softly.

"Anaan esaam Qun." Saarebas said in turn.

Thus sealing both their fates.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hawke blinked at the large Saarebas standing, towering, over his mother and had a moment of panic, his chest bursting with it, before he leapt to action. However, he spotted Wulfe walk into the room with his Mabari, Alistair, trotting after her obviously in love with the elf already, and his hand fell away from his back and the staff he had been ready to pull to attack. He relaxed and noticed his mother wasn't afraid of the Saarebas, and the Qunari was just standing there silently allowing his mother to look him over.

" What in Makers name do they feed you?" His mother hissed. Hawke choked. Wulfe however giggled easily.

" Well we have various meats really, but the males are always very large, right Asala?" Wulfe said with a smirk that Hawke knew to be something he hadn't seen from the elf yet, teasing. There was something very different about Wulfe, she was acting more mature, less childlike, there was something in her eyes, the way she walked, that let him know there was a very skilled rogue in her. The Saarebas turned his scarlet eyes to her, and nodded slightly.

" I thought his name is Saarebas? What does...As...Asa..Asala mean?" Leandra commented curiously. A interesting expression passed over the elf's face before she smiled slightly.

" Soul." She commented with a slight nod.

" Qunari have no names, Mistress Hawke. Only ranks, roles, titles." Wulfe said with a smile. Leandra frowned.

" Yet you call yourself Wulfe, that is a name is it not?" She grinned easily.

" It is. My role is Arvaarad, Aira named me Wulfe long ago." Already being here for a while already it seemed, Hawke's mother knew who Aira was.

" Your sister you mean? She's Qunari?" Wulfe nodded. Her lavender eyes turned to Hawke, as if not knowing he was there, but he could tell she knew just as he stepped inside.

" Are you staying for dinner dear?" Leandra asked curiously. Wulfe smiled slightly.

" Perhaps, thank you Mistress Hawke, I would speak to your son if you will." Leandra, just noticing her own son returning looked surprised, then nodded and walked off with Alistair trailing behind. The Saarebas took a position at her back as she stood in front of Hawke as serious as he had ever seen her. Something in her eyes let him know something had happened.

" You mentioned willingness to help me escape the Antaam Serah Hawke?" His brows lifted.

" The Qunari? I will help anyway I can." He answered truthfully, eyes skirting to the Saarebas, her eyes didn't follow.

" Asala is following my lead, Serah Hawke, there is no need to not speak freely in front of him." Hawke nodded in turn his acceptance.

" What changed your mind?" Wulfe sighed softly.

" The Arishok is not following the Qun, I can not follow him any longer. I will be seen as a traitor, but I will not continue in this wrongness." Hawke seemed surprised but nodded.

" What do you have in mind?" Wulfe nodded to him.

" Simple escape is not an option. It may not seem it, it is wrong, but I am valuable to the Qunari. It will be not easy, I am hunted by more then my own. However it will be even more difficult, for I have a request." Hawke's brows drew together.

" As for the easy part, I don't do easy anyway, what is your request Wulfe?" He asked.

" I refuse to leave without Aira. She refused to leave the Qun, but I will not leave without her." Hawke flinched.

" You mean you want us to kidnap a Qunari child?" Wulfe looked at her Saarebas then shrugged.

" Yeah, that's about it." She said with a slow grin. Hawke rolled his eyes.

" That part about not doing anything easy, very true, but you don't have to test my level of difficultly." he teased. She laughed, not giggled like usual, but laughed, she stopped immediately as if she wasn't allowed doing it, then smiled slightly, apologetically almost, before she nodded.

" You are in my debt Serah Hawke." She said with a sweeping bow.

**XxxXxXxXXxXxXxX**

" She left this morning with her Saarebas and has yet to return." Aira commented to the Arishok. The Arishok's silver eyes flashed in anger.

" She asked me to leave with her last night, I refused." Aira added, the Arishok grunted.

" Find her and bring her back." He growled.

" Once she makes up her mind, she will not change it Arishok." Aria said in reply. The Arishok narrowed those silver black eyes.

" If she wants to be treated like all the others she will be. Arrest her, lock her up. We will not lose her to the Traitors." The Arishok said with fierceness.

" I'm not sure the Tal-Vashoth are what we will lose her to." Aria commented with a frown then bowed and walked away.

She took a band of five fellow Qunari with her. If she planned to capture Wulfe she would need more, but Aria knew Wulfe well, she was loyal to the Qun and would not hurt fellow Qunari, regardless. She could take them all out with a blink and a string of her bow. However Aria knew that Wulfe would not raise her hand against any of their people, nor her. She would ask her to return, if that failed she would be reduced to capture.

Aira hoped it didn't come to that. They Qunari worked too hard to keep her in the dark, to keep her from others, to keep her abilities secret, her secret and locked away from others. It would have stayed such if they hadn't been stranded in Kirkwall, if the Arishok hadn't come to find the Tome, if Wulfe had not snuck out to explore the city.

So many things could go very wrong if Wulfe found out the truth of herself. Who and what she was.

**XxxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXX**

Hawke wasn't sure where Wulfe went to stay when he knew she was fleeing from the Qunari in the village, she refused his offer of home. She refused with a look to his mother, and he knew that her deciding to not take shelter in his house was for the best.

She returned easily the next day near noon, discussing her plans to take her sister by force if needed, Hawke argued her plans and sanity of taking the Qunari child, but Wulfe refused to leave without her. Hawke had gave in for Wulfe would have left to do her impossible task alone had he refused her request.

Hawke was startled by her brilliance, her fierceness, her faith in the Qun, and her beauty. He was puzzled by her behavior. He saw a different women then when they had first met. He saw pain in her eyes that he had not before, determination. There was more beneath that childlike mask then he had noticed, or seen before now. He was amazed by her, captivated by her, and awed. Also _very_ confused.

The Saarebas at her back was always present, almost always silent unless spoken to. Hawke hadn't failed to notice the familiar touches she freely gave to the Qunari, the way the male seemed to relax gently at her touch, then tense when he noticed Hawke watching. It had him curious and confused. Did the two have a relationship? Lovers? Was that _allowed_? She was fierce about her beliefs in the Qun, but the way she and the Qunari seemed around each other was so at ease he had to wonder differently. Did the Qunari do anything of the sexual sort with anything other then _another_ Qunari? The male seemed too large for the tiny elf.

Hawke grew more and more puzzled by Wulfe as his companions finally came around to interact with Wulfe and her Qunari. She returned to the childlike Wulfe they had met, and he was confused by it. Why did she act that way toward the rest, but not him? Was it defensive? Did she trust him to be herself around?

She didn't even seem to mind, nor care, about the last time she had seen Anders or Fenris and they had argued about her. Fenris and Anders both seemed shocked to see her, and even more shocked by her warm greeting. Well Anders sucked up the attention, and Fenris scowled when Wulfe, upon his entering Hawke's mansion, yelled " ELF!" And Pointed to him in shock, all over again. As if that was her normal greeting now for him.

Hawke was more surprised then Fenris himself, when the elf leapt at him and embraced him in a warm hug that lasted mere moments before the fellow elf pulled away and started talking excitedly to Merrill whom she seemed to befriend easily. Fenris stood in shock watching the silver haired female with wide green eyes. Hawke's gold eyes were just as wide.

" Did I just see Fenris get groped?" Isabela purred with amusement. Fenris coming back to himself hissed his annoyance and scowled at them all, but when he stomped away to join Varric at the fireplace his eyes kept darting confused to the elven Qunari.

" Can you tell if two people are lovers Isabela?" Hawke asked instead of comment. Isabela's eyes widened slightly before a wide grin tilted her lips.

" I highly doubt the elf will have moved _that_ fast Hawke, though she is a sexy little kitten. Very feisty, I just want to unwrap that armor and find the prize of her body under." Isabela purred eying the elf with lust. Hawke rolled his eyes.

" I didn't mean with Wulfe and Fenris, I meant Wulfe and her Saarebas." Isabela looked shocked for a moment, taken back, before her eyes cut to the Saarebas and then Hawke with almost disbelief.

" Your kidding." She said with a frown. Hawke rose a brow and she choked slightly then chuckled.

" I doubt it, Qunari don't seem like the type to have lovers, more like breed and get over with it." She said with a snort. Hawke frowned.

" Why? What makes you think they're lovers?" Isabela asked eying the silver haired elf, then the silver haired Qunari Mage.

" The way she speaks to him, her touches, the way he softens under her touch and the almost guilty look he gets when he realizes I saw it all." Isabela whistled softly.

" Well it certainly sounds like there is something there, but I still doubt it's anything sex related. She's innocent, I doubt she's_ that _innocent, but I still don't think it's anything of the sort, besides would she be so cruel as to touch Fenris if they were lovers?" Hawke arched a brow at her point.

" So you think she likes Fenris?" Isabela's lips twitched.

" The real question sweet thing, is does Fenris _like_ her?" Isabela said and nodding toward the elf in question whose green eyes hadn't left the fellow silver haired elf once since he entered. Hawke's brows went down and he frowned slightly.

**XxxXxXxXxxxXxxXxxxX**

" I don't understand, does this mean I'm winning?" Wulfe asked showing Fenris her hand, he choked as she leaned in, her cheek pressed gently to his, elven ears brushing. He focused his eyes on her cards.

" Makers breath." Varric commented when Fenris pulled her cards out of her hand and laid them on the table. Isabela grinned lecherously at Wulfe.

" Well, well, a beauty, a skilled rouge,_ and _good at Wicked Grace? Little one, you are just a fine, _fine_ treat." Isabela purred. Wulfe tilted her head with a confused smile at Isabela. Fenris shook his head, took her arm in hand and looked her in the eye.

" Don't get to close to her, she may seem friendly, but she only wants in your pants." Wulfe seemed as startled as the rest of them at Fenris touching her so freely. Isabela rolled her eyes.

" Don't warn her off! I think she and I could have so much fun!" Isabela said with a smirk. Wulfe looked at her lap a long moment then Isabela, her eyes, confused, turned back to Fenris.

" But elf, I don't think she'll fit in my pants." Fenris eyes widened, Varric burst into laughter. Fenris blinked at her a long time then put his head in his hands, his shoulders shook as he tried to stop from laughing. Wulfe looked around puzzled, Merrill looked just as confused.

Her Saarebas came to her, bent and whispered something in her ear, she listened intently before her face went crimson and she avoided all of their eyes for the rest of the night.

" So not only are we going to help Princess escape from the Qunari, but we're going to kidnap a Qunari child as well. Makers breath Hawke, why do all these things always happen to you?" Varric said shaking his head.

" Who knows, I'm just a popular fellow I guess." Hawke said with a roll of eyes.

" Is she your real sister Wulfe?" Merrill asked curiously, obviously wondering why she was so intent to take Aria with her, despite her refusal to go already. Wulfe frowned.

" No, the Qunari have no family in that manner, Aira cared for me when I was looked down on by others in the Qun. She is my family." They all wondered on her sanity, but they could see her reasoning behind wanting the female Qunari with her. Despite what they had seen of 'Aria' thus far.

" What's your plan of action then? We go in grab the girl and run? Should we have Sebastian yelling the chant as we flee for our lives then?" Anders asked only partly joking. Wulfe frowned.

" The Chant?" Sebastian's eyes glinted.

" Oh no." Varric said put out, feeling sorry for the poor elf girl. Anders winced.

" You have not heard of the Chant Lass? Shall I take it you have never heard of Andraste or the Maker?" Fenris rolled his eyes at the Prince's questions.

" Don't bother trying Sebastian, you can't convert a Qunari into being a good little Andrastian." Isabela said shaking her head. There was no one Sebastian hadn't tried to convert that didn't already believe in the Maker.

" All the Makers children-" Sebastian began, but Wulfe cut him off.

" Tell me more about your faith big forehead, it seems very important to you." Sebastian winced at his new nickname and put a hand to his forehead with a tight frown. Fenris pressed his lips into a tight line to stop from smirking at the nickname, Varric and Isabela didn't have that problem, they started laughing like school children. Hawke and Anders started laughing as well.

" V-very well." Sebastian's said with a deep frown, but not deterred from sharing his faith. When finished, they were all startled by the Saarebas speaking.

"Basra Vashedan." Fenris huffed softly, obviously understanding. Wulfe scoffed at her Qunari.

" Don't be rude Asala, it is not the Qun, but he believes it right, we can not fault him that." She chided. The Saarebas made a sound almost like a snort, then fell back into place at her back.

" As for how we get Aira to come, there are several ways. If Aria still refuses I will resort to capture, which can be simple, she is hard to wake, and does not awaken quickly, we capture her when she is sleeping, or waking up." Hawke frowned.

" You make it sound so simple, lets not even mind that she's surrounded by dozens of Qunari and the how of it, can we even sneak past to capture her, let alone get her out without alerting attention?" Anders questioned. Wulfe nodded.

" Good questions, but all with easy answers. Leave that to me." Wulfe said with a smile.

" That's all and good Princess, but you might have forgotten, but your not exactly their favorite person anymore, you escaped them, they'll capture, or kill, you on sight." Varric added. Wulfe shook her head.

" I can sneak in easily dwarf, I can have Aria out in no time for sure, but if she struggles I will need help, otherwise I would have done this on my own." The group frowned.

" We will follow your lead, you know your sister best Wulfe." Hawke said with a nod. Wulfe smiled back.

" Tomorrow then." Wulfe said confidently. The others didn't share her enthusiasm.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXX**

" What_ is_ she doing?" Isabela asked with wide eyes as they watched the silver haired elf bouncing around to music she was lip singing the words to, she would bounce to the side, duck around Bodahn, slip under Alistair's legs, run up the stair's railing, jump onto the chandelier and swing off doing a back flip twice, and landing with a roll and popping right back off then wiggling her hips and waving her hands about.

" Having a mental breakdown?" Varric suggested.

" It's a sexy mental breakdown then." Muttered Anders watching the lithe elf prance about swiftly. All eyes turned to him with a pointed look. He shrugged a tad embarrassed.

" Training her body." All of the companions jumped startled, they turned slowly to look at the Saarebas, his scarlet eyes watching the elf easily despite her quickness. His voice was rough, as if only used when needed, but understandable.

" Like that?" Merrill asked curiously.

" Do you think she is so quick without working her body? It takes practice to be quick like she is, I am sure of that." Sebastian pointed out himself. Hawke shrugged.

" Right before we rescue her sister?" He asked instead.

" To prepare herself." The Saarebas commented once more then refused to speak any more. Hawke frowned.

" I see. How does she expect to pull this off anyway? We can't all just walk into the compound even if everyone_ is_ sleeping. They're guards posted everywhere." Hawke said shaking his head as the silver haired elf vaulted over the railing of his second floor and landed in front of them with out breaking a sweat, she smiled at them all, her hair of course coming loose from it's braid.

" I can sneak in easily, but if you all want to follow we'll have to knock out the guards along the way, leave that to us." Wulfe said with a confident smile, that some how both fit her, and worried the crap out of the rest of them.

" And by...us. You of course mean _us_." Varric commented motioning between himself, Sebastian, and Isabela.

" Rouges." She said for confirmation. Isabela snorted.

" Oh hell no. I am not getting any more messed up in Qunari affairs." Isabela refused.

" Why not kill it, wouldn't be the _first_ time we've killed Qunari." Anders pointed out. Her eyes narrowed.

" For your sake I hope you _meant_ Tal-Vashoth." Wulfe said with lavender eyes going a deep shade of violet. Something familiar tickled his brain at that moment, as if he was having some kind of memory flash he couldn't quiet grasp, he ignored it.

" Of course." Anders said easily. He kept forgetting Wulfe was still, or she considered herself to be, Qunari.

" So what? We sneak in, we knock out Maker knows how many huge ox-men, then what? Let the others in?" Varric asked sarcastically with a frown, Wulfe smiled.

" Yep." Gone were the darkened eyes, only the bright lavender they'd met her with remained. Hawke just realized they'd seen their first view of Wulfe when she was angry. He would watch for violet eyes in the future.

" We go in." Wulfe said motioning between her and the rouges of the group.

" We knock out the guards, sneaking up behind them and whacking them upside the head should do it, mind the horns! They don't grow back." Wulfe warned. The group gave her a slow look.

" Then we find Aira's room and grab her and get going before they wake up!" Wulfe said with a wide grin as if that plan didn't have any flaws at all.

" Well then we have to get going, we aren't going to have much moonlight left." Hawke said looking toward his second floor windows. Wulfe nodded.

" Just let me redo this and we can go." Wulfe said and untied the scarlet ribbon in her hair pulling her hair lose from the braid a little at a time until her long waist length hair was undone completely and around her tiny form. Something nudged the back of Anders mind at the sight, he put a hand to his head confused at it. Was this a memory of his? Or somehow something from Justice? He couldn't quite get a grasp of whatever it was so he let it fade as she re-braided her hair as quick as she had moved earlier. She tied it off with the ribbon and then nodded. They all prepared themselves and they set off toward the Qunari compound.

**XxxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Voices hazed in and out of Aira's subconscious as she slept on. She distantly heard voices as they entered her room some how past the guard that stood readily. Perhaps it was all just a bizarre dream.

" Well now that we're in, we have less then ten minutes to nab the girl and get the hell out of dodge." A slightly sarcastic voice commented. Aria couldn't recall why it was oddly familiar.

" Wulfe how do you plan to do it?" Another voice asked, this one more familiar, but she couldn't place it regardless.

" Don't worry!" A soft voice said cheerily. Aira twitched. That was Wulfe's voice, there was something she was supposed to be doing with Wulfe...what was it again?

" Aria, Ariaaa." Wulfe said against her ear. Aira winced and tossed her body to the side in a roll, to get away from the sound.

" I thought the plan was to _not _wake her up!" Hissed another voice.

" Aria tends to react _badly_ when she wakes someplace she doesn't know." Wulfe said turning toward the others in the room and thankfully away from Aria. She needed to go back to sleep and couldn't go back when Wulfe was bugging her.

" You mean _violently._" Yet another voice said with a scoff. How many people were in her bedroom anyway? Seriously she was _trying_ to sleep.

" Well..._yeah_. But If we wake her now, she'll be alright...I think." Wulfe said with a slight frown of concern in her voice.

" Oh _perfect_." _Another _voice commented with as much sarcastic as dislike, though the voice was a female's this time.

" Aira, wake up please. We have to go." Aria tossed back around groggily.

" No, ten more minutes Wulfe." Aria said in a sleepy voice, not bothering to open her black silver eyes. She was still trying to remember why it was weird for Wulfe to be here again. She was almost always waking her up in the mornings, but something kept nagging at her that Wulfe _shouldn't_ be here this morning.

" But Aria I need you awake now, we have to leave before the guards wake up." Wulfe begged. Aria sighed again and dozed back off.

" What now?" A new voice asked, another female, a slightly musical one.

**XxXxxxXxXxxxXxXX**

Wulfe got a seriously determined look on her face all of a sudden as she grabbed a large potato sack from...where did she grab that from? She held it up and walked quickly over to her sister.

" Aria sit up please." Wulfe said sweetly, the Qunari lay motionless for a long time then dazed she sat up as if compelled to. She swayed in place, obviously still asleep. Wulfe rose the bag and temped to bring it down on the Qunari but she dodged quicker then a sleeping person should, Wulfe tried several more times, but the Qunari child kept dodging like she was awake. Finally Aira fell back against the bed snoring softly.

Wulfe narrowed lavender eyes at her sibling. She tossed the bag on the bed and put her hands on her hips for a long moment. Then she spotted something the others did not and dove under the bed with grace, popping out on the other side, with a huge white thing in her arms.

" Holy Maker! Is that a _furred_ nug?" Varric asked shocked.

" It's a _bunny_ silly." Wulfe said with a smile. She then did something that shocked them all, pulled out a hidden dagger they didn't see her draw and held it up to the bunnies throat. The thing twitched it's nose not bothered.

" Aira if you want Ataashi to live you will get out of bed and leave with me right now." Suddenly the sleeping Qunari sat up, though still looking half asleep, was serious when she spoke clearly.

" Let me get dressed." The Qunari said simply and stood wobbly and walked to the bathroom, she shut and locked the door. Moments later they heard snoring again.

" Aira!" Wulfe cried as the bunny escaped her arms and she rushed to the bathroom door.

" We don't have time for you to sleep more! We have to go!" She cried to her sister in a slight panicky voice. The door opened seconds later and Aira walked out with a blank expression.

" I was getting dressed." She commented as if she hadn't just been sleeping. Wulfe sighed

" Great we have to go Aria!" Wulfe said relieved.

" The Arishok asked me to bring you in for capture, he's very angry." Aria commented with serious eyes.

" Aria, I won't leave without you, but neither can I stay. I will force you if I have to." Wulfe said sadly, her Saarebas coming closer to show he would as well play a part in the force if she refused. Aira sighed.

" Fine." Wulfe's eyes brightened.

" Really? You'll come!" She said excited. Aira nodded, looking displeased.

" Then we need to go now." Hawke said suddenly. Both Aira and Wulfe nodded and they left like that walking out. Aira stopped suddenly, halfway out of the compound already.

" Where is Ataashi?" She asked tilting her head.

" Crap! I knew I forgot something! We have to go back!" Wulfe commented.

" What? Why?" Fenris asked eyes skirting around the unconscious Qunari starting to come around.

" Go! I have to go back for Ataashi!" Wulfe cried and pushed them.

" The furred nug?!" Varric asked incredulously.

" Bunny." Wulfe and Aira said in unison.

" Fine, Sebastian go with her." Hawke said to the Prince. Sebastian nodded and the three, Wulfe and Prince, as well as Saarebas, disappeared into shadows as they went back for Aira's pet. The rest looked to Aria, who looked at them all displeased before she nodded and they rushed out of the compound quickly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hawke and company made it back to Hawke's Hightown Estate without further incident, however if Aira and Wulfe wanted to escape the Qunari, they needed to get to a more secure location before the Qunari came to find them.

Hawke and his companions sort of stood around awkwardly looking, or trying not to look, at Aira as she stood waiting for her sister, she seemed fully awake now and displeased. Hawke was about to open his mouth to say _anything_ at all, but Wulfe saved him the trouble as she and her Saarebas and Sebastian came in, bunny in arms.

Wulfe was grinning fully, looking deviously amused, Sebastian looked slightly flustered and uncomfortable at the same time. The Saarebas was carrying the white rabbit, while Sebastian and Wulfe walked side by side. She had a sway in her hips that was more prominent for some reason walking with the Prince. She had Sebastian's belt over her shoulder and was speaking in a tone that was mostly teasing.

" - Seriously though, on your crotch?" Where the words they heard on her entering. Sebastian's face got warm again, and he opened his mouth looking flustered and frustrated all in one. Anders obviously realize what the subject was about laughed hard.

" That's what I said!" He said doubling over in a fit of laughter. Isabela snorted on a laugh. Fenris frowned slightly. Hawke let out of breath of relief at having them safely return.

" Does it help you late at night to have her on your crotch? To you know... keep your mind on your faith?" Wulfe asked Sebastian with a slow grin, the Prince looked surprised, then he flushed harder. _Very strange_.

She never acted like they thought she would. From childlike, to serious, to innocent, to teasing? Was she bipolar or something? She giggled and took the bunny from her Saarebas and hopped over to her sibling and handed the rabbit over.

" Well that went according to plan!" Wulfe said with a proud smile.

" You planned it that way?" Fenris asked incredulously. Wulfe nodded determinedly.

" I sure did! It worked out great to! Thank you! If you ever need my help with anything all you have to do is ask!" Wulfe said with a wide grin at them.

" Meanwhile me and Aira need to get going before the others find out I took Aria away! We'll be back soon I promise!" Wulfe said with a bright smile. Hawke nodded.

" Glad I could help, the same goes for us, if you need more help, I'll be here." Wulfe rushed him suddenly, and hugged him tight, then she did the same for all the rest, even Varric, and she, her Saarebas, and sister left just like that.

" I'm kinda going to miss her." Varric said with a put out sigh. Hawke chuckled.

" We'll be seeing more of her I'm sure." He said and glanced at Fenris and then Anders. Definitely soon.

Despite saying that, they didn't see hide nor hair of the three Qunari for three years more.

**The End:**

**If you enjoyed this fic, my first chaptered one and it turns out like this lol, but if you liked this fic, then I'm working on a sequel for it, so look forward to more Wulfe and Aria. :D The next fic will have characters from Origins! So look forward to that! I'm pretty optimistic that there are people actually reading this fic and I'm not talking stickily to myself here, haha. ( I found out people actually do like this fic! Whoohoo I got some reviews for it! :D)**

**Leave me a review telling me what you thought of the fic, what you think Wulfe and Aria's plans for the future are, who you think Hawke should be with, any other pairs you'd like, anything you'd like me to do with Aira or Wulfe, or anything in between. Hope you enjoyed the fic!**

**Comments? Questions? WTF'S? If so review! If not review anyway! It would be good to know I'm not talking to myself on here ;D**

**Kyo~**


End file.
